warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Agents
Rebecca Rebecca left, she is not an agent, and "Rebecca St. Clair" was never an agent, so I say she should not be listed as an agent. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Based on her conversation to both the current agents about her personal search for the Saracen artifact, I included her as an agent. Why else would she be personally searching? We really only know her as Rebecca St. Clair at present so I don't think the distinction is important. YMMV.--Kodia 01:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just because she searched for an artifact, does not make her still a government agent, especially since she hid from the government. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::And yet she was allowed into the Warehouse and allowed to leave without censure, unlike Claudia, whom Mrs. Frederic warns Artie about with the phrase "you know the options." I'm inclined to leave her as an agent for this alone. I suspect we'll have to agree to disagree on this. If you should choose to remove her from the category, you may wish to rewrite her blurb on her article which states she was a retired agent.--Kodia 01:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Your statement makes me want to believe she is still Warehouse Personnel, but not that she is still an agent; and besides, Claudia is basically living there, while all Rebecca did was make a drop off and recover some personal effects that belonged to her dead boyfriend. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, I think I see. I believe you're using the Agent category for current agents only then. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm using it as anyone, current or past, dead or alive, who may have been an agent based on what we know from the show. I count Rebecca in that group because of her conversations with the current known agents. Assuming I'm reading you right and you're only counting active agents, then technically Jack Secord isn't an agent because he's dead. Also, Claudia isn't living there. She's living at the B&B.--Kodia 01:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why do you do that for Agents, but not for Warehouse Personnel? And I said she is basically living there, as in as compared to the amount of time Rebecca spent there. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I haven't really done much of anything with Warehouse personnel because, quite frankly, I've not looked at the characters in the show with that category in mind. It's not an omission on purpose but an omission simply because I've not gotten to it yet. I run one of the largest wikis on Wikia.com and it takes up a lot of my time. I have to choose the little burst of activity here carefully. Warehouse personnel simply lost the flip of the coin.--Kodia 02:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think we should go with Agents of all time, but should stay with the present, and I still say Rebecca St. Clair was never an agent. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Then we'll have to agree to disagree. The edit history of the article page indicates that your account was the first to write that she was a retired agent indicated that someone writing from your account thought she *was* an agent in the past. Change the category if you will. --Kodia 02:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::What? But she was an agent in the past, but the past is then, and this is now? I am saying I think we shouldn't categorise people by the past, and in the cases of agents who died while still being agents, they never quit/retired, they are still presently agents. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Again, I disagree. Agents are agents. Period. Right now including only active agents would have a category of two items. Hardly useful. If you want to distinguish between current agents and former agents (former being anyone who is no longer an agent now for having left, quit, or died) then I suggest a simple list of agents.--Kodia 12:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Agents are agents, but I don't beliece this is the case when they disown their agenthood... felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC)